I'll always be there for you
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: Annabeth has been thinking a lot lately. So she decides to go to the beach. Will Percy meet her there, and help her clear her mind? Percabeth. Complete XD


**Hey, guys! So i was listening to 'Love the way you lie Part 2' **

**And i got this idea for a One-Shot. So i hope you like it. REVIEW!**

**It's Percabeth! Don't be confused by Luke's name being all over the first part. **

Annabeth's POV

It was mid-night. I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't believe Luke would betray us like this. I just couldn't. I slowly got up from my bed, and grabbed my small electronic piano, that Luke had given me for my tenth birthday. I put my Yankees cap on and quietly walked out of the cabin.

I walked to the beach. Scenes of my childhood past through my mind. When i first meant Thalia and Luke. Or once when Thalia and I were sick, and Luke had to steal medicine from Walgreens for us. I felt tears in my eyes.

_Why, Luke? Why did you have to betray me like this? If Thalia was still around, what would she think of this? She sacrificed herself for us to be safe, but for what use? For you to put us all in danger again?_

I sat on the soft sand. It was about two in the morning, all the campers were asleep. And the Harpies weren't anywhere to be found, so the coast was clear...for now. I turned on the Piano and the clear keys glowed different colors. **(A.N./ imagine the keys of the piano are clear, and then as soon as you turn it on, every key glows a different color. That's a piano i would love to have...) **

I placed my fingers on the keys, and it made a soft sound. I thought of a song, and started to play.

"**On the first page, of our story...**

**The future seemed so bright...**

**But this thing turned out so evil...**

**I don't know why, I'm still surprised.**

**Even Angels have their wicked schemes**

**And you take that to new extremes**

**but you'll always be my Hero**

**Even though you've lost your mind..."**

I heard a sound coming from the bushes behind me. I stopped playing and turned around, but no one was there. As soon as i made sure no one was around, i started playing again.

**"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**But that's alright because i like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**But that's alright because i love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**Oh, oh...**

**I love the way you lie...**

**Now there's gravel in our voices**

**glass is shattered from the fight**

**In this tug of war, you'll always win**

**Even when I'm right**

**Cause you feed me fables from your hand**

**With violent words**

**and empty threats**

**and it's sick that all these battles**

**are what keeps me satisfied."**

I felt eyes on my back, while i sang this. But i ignored it.

**"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**But thats alright because i like the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**but that's alright because i love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**Oh, oh...**

**I love the way you lie...**

**Ohhh...**

**So maybe i'm a masochist**

**I try to run**

**But i don't ever want to leave**

**till the walls are going up**

**in smoke with all**

**our memories...**

**It's morning, you wake**

**a sunray hits your face**

**smeared makeup as we lay**

**in the wake of destruction**

**hush baby, speak softly**

**tell me your awfully sorry****~"**

I turned around to see who was singing Eminem's part in the song. I saw Percy, walking up from behind a bush.

_So he was the one making the noise. He was watching me sing..._

I stopped playing, and looked at him confused.

"Percy? What are you-"

"I couldn't sleep. I saw you walking out of your cabin, I'm sorry i didn't mean to follow. I just...I'm sorry." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Um...don't worry. I don't mind, i was actually wondering who would sing Eminem's part in the song." I said. Percy laughed.

"Yeah...Too bad i didn't get to finish it." He said looking at me. I smiled and started playing.

**"****That you pushed me into the coffee table last night**

**So i can push you off me**

**Try to touch me so i can scream at you not to touch me**

**Run out the room and i'll follow you like a lost puppy**

**Baby, without you, i'm nothing**

**I'm so lost, hug me**

**Then tell me how ugly i am**

**But that you will always love me**

**Then after that, shove me**

**In the aftermath of the destruction**

**path that were on**

**Together we move mountains**

**Let's not make mountains out of molehills**

**You hit me twice, yeah, but who's counting**

**I may have hit you three times**

**I'm starting to lose count**

**But together, we'll live forever**

**we found the youth fountain**

**Our love is crazy, were nuts**

**But i refuse counsellin, this house is too huge**

**If you move out, i'll burn all two thousand**

**square feet of it **

**to the ground**

**aint S*** you can do about it**

**Cause with you i'm in my F***** mind**

**Without you, i'm out of it**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**Thats alright because i love the way it hurts**

**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**

**But that's alright because i love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie**

**I love the way you lie..."**

As i sang the last part of the song, Percy looked at me with his amazing Sea-Green eyes. He smiled as i finished. I looked at him.

"So...um..."

"You sing better than the Apollo kids." He said. I blushed.

"Thanks...I should, uh, go." I said as i turned off my piano, and began to stand up. But as i started to walk away something grabbed my wrist.

"Don't go...yet." Percy said, i turned around and nodded. I put down my piano next to the bushes and Percy grabbed my hand. We walked along the beach. The waves hitting our feet. Percy never let go of my hand, we were laughing at some stupid thing he said. We walked until we reached the docks. We sat on the edge, our feet barely touching the water. We stared off at the horizon. The ocean looked beautiful in the moon light, but as i stared off at the beautiful scene, I felt Percy stare at me.

I looked at him, but he didn't look away. He looked into my gray eyes, and i looked back.

"Annabeth, i...promise you won't get mad at me when i say this." He said seriously.

"I promise i won't get mad at you, Percy."

"I know that you're still thinking about Luke. I know that he hurt you a lot, but i just want you to know that i will never, ever do that to you. I want you to know that, you an always trust me. And that i will always be there for you," He said, and smiled, "Always."

I didn't know i was crying until Percy wiped my tears away. I leaned into his touch, and he caressed my cheek.

"Thank you, Percy. You don't know how much that means to me. I-" I couldn't finish. Percy kissed me. I didn't hesitate to kiss me back. Everything was perfect. Until...

_SCREEEEEEEECH!_

We pulled away.

"Harpies!" Percy said as he grabbed my hand and ran.

"Percy the Piano!" I said, as i was dragged.

"I'll get it later i promise!"

_SCREEECH!_

We ran to Percy's cabin. He opened the door, and as soon as i was in, he slammed it shut.

"Gods! There's never any piece and privacy in this whole camp." He murmured. I looked outside the screen of the door. The harpies were still circling the cabin. I felt my Yankees cap in my pocket, and i turned to Percy.

"Percy, i have to go." I told him. He looked up at me.

"Oh no, you don't. The harpies are still out there. I'm not letting you go out there."

I showed him my Yankees cap.

"They won't see me."

"Well...what if they smell you?"

"Smell me? Percy-"

"Annabeth, i can't let you just walk to your cabin at one in the morning."

"Well, that's exactly why i need to go to my cabin. It's late. And you, more than anyone, should know that i can take care of myself." I told him.

"But..." He looked like he was trying to find a good reason for me to stay, but he couldn't find one. "Fine. See you in the morning?" He said as he walked up to me, standing dangerously close.

"Y-yes. See you in the morning, Seaweed Brain." I said. I hated him slightly for making me ( a Daughter of Athena) stutter. He smiled.

"Good." Then he kissed me goodnight. I pulled away and walked toward the door. I put my Yankees cap on, and vanished out of sight. But before i did...

"Percy?"

"Yes?" He said, looking all over the room, trying to find me.

"Where does this leave us?"

"You can call me Percy. Or you can call me your boyfriend." He smiled. I blushed and smiled. Good thing he couldn't see me.

**So what did you think? REVIEW!**

**(To my readers who read any of my other stories. I will be updating them soon.)**


End file.
